Fire Is My Middle Name
by Wildfire-Dragneel
Summary: Skye has been living on the street her whole life. She claims she gets chased by gangs and hunters because of her powers and they want to sell her on the black market. The Sanctuary accepts her as their own, but will a secret from Skye's past force them to turn their backs? Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya everybody, this is my first Sanctuary story so I hope it's okay :)**

Chapter one

Skye ran through the streets of Chicago, not knowing where she was heading. She looked behind her to see that the gang of men were still chasing her, but they were tiring. She had to find a place to stay, were she was safe from them. Skye heard a bullet fly past her ear, and realised that the gang had pulled out their pistols.

'Crap.' she thought. 'Don't these guys ever give up?'

Skye took a sharp turn to her left, and into a side street. The gang was catching up to her, and she knew that there was one thing left to do. She spread her hands out towards the men, and concentrated hard. As she did, flames leaped from her fingers, making her hand tingle. The flames grew, encasing her whole hand. She thrust her palm towards the gang, and a fireball hit the ground in front of them. The asphalt exploded into chunks that flew into the sky, and the gang was blown backwards. Skye started running again, hoping that she had given herself some time.

But what she didn't see, was a man hiding behind a tree, a couple of metres from where Skye had once stood. He had barely escaped the explosion, he was sure that he had broken his arm, and maybe his ankle too. But his main priority was to capture the fire woman. His job was to capture abnormals, although he didn't know much about them. And so as Skye took off running again, the man took out his gun and aimed but his hand was shaking too violently. He shot, but it missed her leg, only getting her in the arm. Skye stumbled for a second, wondering where the shot had come from. She felt the searing pain in her arm, but she had to keep on moving. The man aimed again just as Skye rounded the corner, and shot her left leg.

Skye screamed as she fell, hitting the concrete hard but managing to stay conscious. She clutched her leg, but was in so much pain that she couldn't move to much. She saw a man hobble up to her with a silly and slightly creepy grin on his face.

"I've got you now," he said "my boss will be so happy, seen as fire elementals sell for a good price at the black market."  
Skye started laughing randomly, and that shocked the man towering over her.

"What's so funny? Why are you laughing?" he asked. He was confident a second ago, but now he was starting to sweat and his face had gone pale. It's never good when the prisoner starts laughing.

"You people are so stupid. You think that just because I'm shot, in pain, bleeding and probably gonna pass out, means that I'll gladly hand myself over without a fight. How wrong you were." Skye sat up, smiling, but wincing from the pain as well.  
The man started to limp backwards, now slightly afraid of her.  
"You can't walk!' he yelled "there's no way for you to escape!"

"Think again." Skye closed her eyes, concentrating again. The man took a step back in shock as two orange and red wings grew from her back. They were fiery, literally. They were flaming. They grew past her shoulders down to about her knees. They were kind of like fairy wings.

"You... you're a... fire elemental, but you have wings?" he stuttered.

"Damn right," Skye said."I'm a mix between fairy and fire elemental, so that means I can fight you while flying away. Isn't that awesome!"

"But it's too late, I've called for back-up. They should be here any minute." the man said smugly.

Skye began to fly up into the air, and the oh-so-stubborn man decided to keep on firing at her, although she was much, much more powerful than him. Flames ignited in Skye's hands, and she fired them at him in a wave of heat. Skye could see two black cars driving towards them, and so she started flying away. Far, far, away.

But she didn't get very far anyway. The pain in her leg and arm was causing her to see white dots in her vision, and she couldn't fly straight. She needed to land, and quickly, because she had already lost a lot of blood and she didn't know how much longer she could stay in the air for. She began to lose height, and she was only about five meters away from the ground. Then she saw it. A huge mansion on the edge of a river. There were high fences surrounding it, and so she thought it was safe enough. She flew towards it, and then over the front gate. She needed to hurry, because she knew she would pass out any second now. As she landed at the front door she just had enough time to knock on the door before slipping into unconsciousness and falling into a crumpled heap on the porch.

**Sorry if it's bad, but I had to write this chapter really quickly. I'll post the next chapter probably sometime next week.**

**Please review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Henry Foss was in his lab when he heard alarms go off. Helen Magnus' voice sounded through the speaker, "What's happening, Henry?"

He checked his laptop. "Someone breached the front gate, I don't know who it is."He replayed the surveillance camera in that area and said to Magnus, "It's a woman, doc, and she flew over the gate."

"She flew? So she's an abnormal," Magnus said.

Henry watched through the camera above the front door, and he saw the woman knock before passing out.  
"She's injured, I'm pretty sure. She collapsed at the door." Henry told her.

"Send Big Guy to get her and bring her to the infirmary, tell him I'll be waiting there."

"Sure thing, doc." Henry said as he called Biggie and relayed the message.

* * *

Big Foot was drinking tea in the library when Henry called, the one time he had to relax was ruined.

"An injured abnormal is at the front door," Henry told him, "Magnus says to meet her in the infirmary."

He grunted and said, "I'll be there in 10."

Henry agreed and hung up.

Big Guy got up from his armchair and ran out into the corridor. As he got to the entrance hall, he saw Will walking towards him from the stairs.

"What happened?" Will asked.

"There's an abnormal at the door," said Big opened the front door, and there he saw a pretty young woman, with bright red hair. Her arm and leg were bleeding a lot, leaving a pool of blood where she lay.  
"Damn,"Will said,"she doesn't look so good."

Biggie just grunted in reply as he lifted her into his arms. She was very light, and she looked very pale. She needed medical treatment right away. Biggie started to run towards the infirmary.

"Hey! Wait up!" Will shouted from behind him.

* * *

Biggie laid Skye down on the infirmary bed in front of Magus, who was wearing surgical scrubs. She studied the wounds, and realizing how bad they were she put Skye under anesthetic and told Biggie that they would have to operate straight away. Biggie prepared for the surgery, by getting all the equipment Magnus would need and laying it out on a silver tray on the table next to her.

"Alright, are you ready to begin?" asked Magnus.

He grunted in reply, "What do you need first?" he asked.

"Tweezers, but I need them to be disinfected, and I need you suck up the excess blood before I clean the wound."

"Of course," Biggie said, and surgery began.

**Two hours later**

Skye awoke in the recovery room, completely confused. She realised that she was in one of those hospital gowns, but she wondered who had changed her. She sat up, and thought that where she had been shot didn't hurt that much. She looked at her the wound on her arm, and saw that she had about five stitches, and the same on her leg.

'Whoever sewed me up did a pretty good job' she thought.  
Skye looked at her surroundings, and thought that she was in some kind of hospital. There were hospital beds against the walls and lines of them in the middle of the huge room as well. Five floor-to-ceiling windows in the wall in font of her let the sunlight shine through filling the room with light. There were large double doors at the end of the room, and as Skye looked at them, they burst open.

Skye's first instinct was to run, but then she realised that in her condition she couldn't do that. Then she remembered that she could fly *face palm*. But people were already coming through the door so she had no time to fly away. A tall woman wearing high heels came in, as well as a man. Skye tried to get out of bed, because she was scared. How stupid she thought she was, to come to a complete strangers house, not knowing who they were or what they were capable of.

"It's alright, try not to move. You're body is still healing." said the brunette woman as she came to Skye's bedside, "My name is Dr Helen Magnus, what's yours?"

Skye just looked back and forth between the man and Dr Magnus. She was afraid of what they might do to her, if they were like that gang who was chasing her. When the Dr went to sit down next to her, Skye immediately said, "please don't hurt me." and tried to move away from her.

"You don't have to be afraid of me," she said, "I won't hurt you. You're in the Sanctuary now, nothing can hurt you here."

"Sanctuary?" Skye tried to say, but her voice came out in a tiny whisper.

"Yes, a sanctuary for all abnormals. A place where you won't have to hide from people, or be hunted for what you are. There are many all over the world, have you not heard of them?" Magnus asked.

Skye shook her head. "Are you telling the truth?" she asked.

"Yes, why would I lie to you? I built the Sanctuary network with the help of my father to help protect abnormals like you." Magnus replied, "so, can you tell me you're name?"

"My name is... Skye, Skye Miller." For some reason, Skye felt like she could trust this woman. She seemed very, truthful, in what she said. Skye thought Magnus was one of those good-hearted people, those who had lived through pain and adversity, but still managed to smile.

"Alright, Skye. Do you have any family we can contact? Parents, grandparents?

Skye shook her head, "I never knew my parents, and I have been living on the street since I was first born."

Magnus looked at her sadly, "Really? How could you cope on your own?"

"I had a friend, Mai. She was an abnormal, and she could control the element of water. We made a good team, but then she... she died.."

"I'm so sorry."

"No need to be. She died a very long time ago, but she's in a happier place now." Skye said, she tried not to cry but her eyes were filling with tears as she remembered her dead friend.

Magnus held her hand to comfort her, and told her that everything was going to be alright.

"Can I, um, stay here for a little while? There was a gang hunting me, and they're probably still looking for me now.."

"Of course you can. You're still my patient until you're fully healed. You can leave whenever you want to, unless you want to live here."

"Magnus, what are you doing?" asked the other man, who Skye had completely had forgotten was there.

"Will, she's obviously been through a lot," Magnus led Will to the corner of the room, so they could talk privately. But they didn't realise that Skye was still in earshot.

"But she's a complete stranger! How can we trust her? I understand that you want help, but what if she's dangerous?" Will argued.

"She needs our help right now. This is a sanctuary for all abnormals, no matter what they are. You're being really unreasonable at the moment. What's wrong with you today?"

"I"m just being careful. After what happened last time we let abnormal in..."

"You're being a bit over pre-cautious. This is nothing like last time. Why would she try to kill people that she has just met? Just give her a chance, Will."

"I never said she was a killer, but now that you mention it..."

"Oi,"Skye shouted, getting their attention. "I can still hear you, and if I wanted to kill you, you'd be ash already."

"Ash? What do you mean, ash?" Will asked, cautiously walking back to her bed.

Skye would have explained it, but she couldn't be bothered so she just did a demonstration. She focused on the power inside her, the elemental power, and let it spread down her arm and into her palm. A fire ignited, shocking both Will and Helen.

"You're a fire elemental? But it's extremely rare for a person to be one." Said Magnus.

"But what about you're wings?" Will asked.

"I am an elemental, but the wings came from another part of me, my fairy part."

"A mix? You're a mix of elemental and fairy? Magnus, is that even possible?" Will asked.

"I guess so, because here we have living proof." Magnus looked at her. "are there any more abnormals like you?"

"Yes, there are. But with different mixes." Skye replied. "Like there was one guy that I met, who was a mix between enthropola poshihid, which is a type of mutant insect, and some sort of talking gorilla. No offense to him, but he didn't look to good."

"Interesting," pondered Magnus.

"And by the way," Skye asked,"when will I be allowed out of bed?"

"In another day of two, I think. So you should rest until then. I'll get Big guy to check in on you later." Magnus stood up and ushered Will and herself out of the room to let Skye sleep.

**Sorry, this was a boring chapter. But trust me, thing will get ****much more ****interesting in the chapters to come.**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you like the third chapter :D read and enjoy**

Chapter Three

Skye had been on bed-rest for what felt like ages, but it had only been a week. After her wounds got infected she had to stay in the infirmary for longer. Magnus came in to visit her one morning, and told her that she was well enough to leave the infirmary. Skye hurriedly got dressed, in the only clothes she owned, which was a pair of blood-stained black jeans, a black long-sleeved shirt, combat boots and a pair of gloves, one reaching her elbow and one reaching her wrist. Her jeans were torn in various places, and so was her top. When Magnus saw her she immediately said that she would take Skye shopping.

After the shopping spree, Skye got a grand tour of the Sanctuary, and she even got her own temporary bedroom. She met everyone that worked at the Sanctuary, and she felt like they were friends gave Skye a tour of where the abnormals lived, even the dangerous ones in the SHOE. The one abnormal that Skye loved the most was the huge fire elemental, that looked like a beast. He was deadly and no-one could enter his concrete/titanium enforced room, because they would get burned to a crisp. Except Skye. Seen as she was a fire elemental, and technically made of fire, he couldn't hurt her. The first time she ever visited him, he had tried to burn her, and tried again and again until he just couldn't be bothered anymore. Skye liked spending time with him, although he couldn't talk, he felt like a companion, a friend, to her.

"Woah Skye! What are you doing?" Henry shouted at her, when he saw her come out of where the fire beast lives.

"Just visiting Kaminari," Skye said happily.

"Kaminari? You named him?" Henry shook his head, "and anyway, you can't go in there, it's to dangerous."

"Fire elemental, remember?" Skye said, flipping her red hair to one side, "His fire can't harm me.

"Oh, ok. But still be careful." said Henry.

"Sure thing, Hank." Skye said as she walked away, but he knew full well that she wasn't going to.  
In a way, Skye reminded Henry of Ashley. Skye was free-spirited, and didn't care what anyone else thought about her. She had only been in the Sanctuary for a week, and already everyone liked her. She was just a like-able person. Henry smiled to himself as he walked back to his lab.

* * *

Skye walked to the library that afternoon. She loved the library, it was a place were she could relax, where she could be alone. She also found plenty of books about fairies and fire elementals. But when she opened the library doors, she sighed as she saw that someone was already there. It was a black haired man, using a ladder on rails attached to the bookshelves to reach books up higher. He was balancing a stack of books in one hand, and a glass of red wine in the other. (i bet you can guess who it is ;D) He looked down at her as the door opened, and smiled.

"Well hello there," he said,

"Um, hi?" Skye replied.

"You must be the new arrival Helen was telling me about, the fire elemental, right?"

"Yep, that's me."

"Huh, interesting. You must be very unique to have a power like that. It almost makes me the tiniest bit jealous. Almost."

"I like to think so. Apparently my kind, elementals, are very rare. Bullshit. There used to be more of us than humans. Those were the days." Skye said, with that far-off look in her eyes.

The man laughed, "Oh, where are my manners? My name is Nikola Tesla. Perhaps you've heard of me?"

"My name's Skye Miller, and don't flatter yourself. I've been hiding away from civilization for a very long time, so I don't know half the apparently famous people you talk about." she answered.

"You're a feisty one. I like that." he smiled.

Skye tried to not act creeped out, so she just smiled, and Nikola went back to whatever he was doing before. Skye scanned the books on the shelves up higher, looking for something to read.

"Do you want me to get a book for you?" Nikola asked, seeing that she wanted something out of her reach (or was it?).

"No, I'm fine thanks," she said, as she spread her wings and flew up to the top shelf.

"Impressive." Tesla said, studying her wings. He pushed the ladder across the rails until he was right next to her. He went to touch her wings, and she immediately burnt his hand.

"Oww, that wasn't nice!" he said.

"Well don't touch my wings," she said, extinguishing the fire that had ignited in her hand.

"You could have told me that before." Tesla complained.

Before Skye could reply, the library doors opened, and in walked Magnus.

"Nikola! I've been searching all over for you. We have work to do." Magnus stopped, realizing that Skye was there and Nikola was holding his burnt but healing hand."I hope you weren't giving Skye any trouble." Magnus said, eyebrows raised.

"Me? Trouble? Of course not." Nikola scoffed.

"Don't worry, Magnus. If he was it would be more than just a hand that was burned." Skye smiled. "But you're healing anyway, so it's alright. You're a vampire, right?"

"Part vampire actually. How did you know?" Nikola asked.

"I'm a telepath."

"Really? What am I thinking now."

"Jeez, I was only joking. Magnus told me about you yesterday. Apparently you're arrogant, obnoxious..."

"That's enough Skye." Magnus said sternly.

"Woops, I said too much." Skye leant towards Nikola anyway and whispered into his ear,"and by the way, she said you were too charming for you're own good, and cute."  
Nikola looked at Magnus, and winked.

"Oh bloody hell, what did you tell him?" Magnus asked.

Skye smiled sheepishly. "Well, I'd better be going." she grabbed a couple of books and flew straight for the door.

"Skye..."Magnus called after her, but she was gone.

"Well, Helen," Nikola said as he climbed down the ladder. "Aren't you looking beautiful, as always," he said, grabbing her hand.

"Dear lord,"she said, rolling her eyes.

**I loved the ending, and giggled the whole time I was writing it!**

**Please review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I took awhile to write this chapter, school started again and I've been doing a hell load of homework. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter Four

Skye had been at the Sanctuary for two months now, and she had loved every minute of it. She really felt like one of the Sanctuary 'family'. Helen was like the mother she never had, and Henry, Kate and Will felt like her brothers and sisters. Skye loved all of the abnormals, and she often worked with Henry while he was feeding them all. The Sanctuary was her now her home.

* * *

Will, Kate and Magnus had gone off on a mission the day before, something about rescuing an abnormal, so Skye, Henry, Biggie and Tesla (no one actually knew where he was, but somewhere in the Sanctuary) were left on their own. Henry, with the help of Biggie, was in charge until Magnus got back. And he absolutely hated it.

Skye came in to Magnus' office, and slammed a whole stack of papers onto her desk, which Henry was sitting behind.

"You need to sign all of these," Skye said.

"Why?"

"Because you're in charge!" Skye smiled, "Now, these (Skye gave Henry half of the stack of papers) are for shipments of abnormals that are coming from the Sanctuary in Moscow."

"Why are they coming here?" Henry asked.

"I thought Magnus told you? Apparently some are just too deadly be held in Moscow, seen as it's such a hugely populated city. Personally, I think their just giving us the ones that are too annoying."

"Fine. What's the other pile for?" said Henry, pointing at the other half of the stack.

"These are bills for electricity, gas, hot water, storage, food, supplies, equipment, and more guns, ammo and stuff for the armoury."

"Is that all?" Henry asked sarcastically.

"Nope, it isn't. Once you're done with this pile, there are about ten more. All for different things." Skye smiled.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you? Me having to do all this work." Henry asked.

"Hell yeah I am." Skye said, laughing as she left the office.

Henry sighed, and started writing.

* * *

Skye went to find Biggie, and discovered that he was in the projector room, watching a movie. Deciding not do disturb him, Skye went off to do her own thing. She climbed up to the North Tower. She stood on the stone wall surrounding it, amazed by the view.

"I hope you're not going to jump." whispered a voice behind her.

She turned, to see Nikola, with a glass of wine in hand, walking towards her.  
"You gave me a freaking heart attack!" she said, climbing down from the wall, "what are you doing up here anyway? Is this where you disappeared to?" Skye asked.

"I might ask the same question. What are you doing up here?"

"I got bored. Henry's doing paperwork and Biggie's watching a movie, so I decided to go for a bit of a fly around. Now you have to answer my question."

"Well, I came up here to think, clear my head." he answered.

"Ok, i guess that's a good enough answer." Skye smiled.

"Wanna glass of red?" Nikola asked, pulling out a bottle of wine and a spare glass from behind him.

"No thanks, I don't like it."

Nikola gasped, shocked. "How can you not like it? It's brilliant, the taste, the smell, the fact it looks like blood. It's like sweet perfection in a bottle."

"I guess it's a bit strong for me. I prefer beer. Or whiskey."

"You are a very unusual girl." Nikola said with a smirk.

"I try." Skye laughed.

Suddenly Henry's voice sounded through her radio.

"Skye, I need you back down in the doc's office." he said.

Skye took the radio out of her pocket and replied, "sure, be there in 10."

"Well, i'd better go," Skye said, walking towards the door that led back inside.

"Um, Skye." Nikola called after her.

"What?" Skye turned to face him.

"Ah, nothing," he said, and Skye swore that she could see a hint of a blush on Nikola's cheeks.

Skye just frowned, confused, and then just walked away.

* * *

"So, Henry. What's up?" Skye asked as she met him in Magnus' office.

"Doc, Will and Kate are coming back early. Apparently they're being chased by some army of dead things. I don't know, the transmission was short. They should be here by tonight, but we should be prepared to fight."

"Oh, well maybe the dead things are just looking for friends?" Skye asked, smiling weakly.

"Will's in a critical state, apparently he was stabbed by one of dead creatures. Tell that to Biggie and ask him to prepare the infirmary for his arrival, so then he can be operated on straight away."

"So, not that friendly. Well, anything else you want me to do?"

"Find Tesla, and tell him about the situation and that doc gave him permission to kill as many of those dead creature as he wants and in any way he prefers."

"Great. This is gonna be fun." she said as she left the room.

* * *

Skye found Biggie still in the projector room, watching the movie Frankenstein.

"Hey Biggie!" Skye shouted over the noise of the surround speakers.

He paused the movie, and grunted as if to say "what do you want?"

"Will's been stabbed on the mission, and apparently there are some dead creatures that are following Magnus back to the Sanctuary. Henry asked of you could prepare the infirmary for surgery, and make sure all the abnormals are all secure in their rooms."

"How many creatures?" Biggie asked.

"I don't know, Henry didn't say."

Biggie grunted again, and headed down to the infirmary.

Skye walked back up to the roof, but Nikola was gone.

"Crap," Skye said to herself. 'Oh well,' she then thought, 'he'll find out what's happening soon enough.'

Skye thought about where he could have gone as she went to the armoury, and got herself a MK14 (which is an assault rifle by the way). Then she remembered that she's a fire elemental, and doesn't need a gun. But she loaded it with ammo anyway, and slung the strap attached to the gun over her shoulder. She checked her watch. It was 7:30. Magnus would be arriving at any minute, with her dead (zombie) followers.

Skye walked back into Magnus's office, and Henry eyed the gun on her shoulder suspiciously.

"What? Having a gun makes me feel a tad safer." Skye explained.

Henry raised an eyebrow.

"Ugh, fine. Having a gun makes me look cooler or more scary."

Henry just burst out laughing. Even though they were about to get invaded by zombies, Skye still managed to make him smile.

"What? Don't you think so?"

"Nah, you're scary enough. Just set your eyes on fire like you did to scare that kid when we went to get supplies the other day." Henry replied.

"It wasn't my fault, he gave me the finger!"

"And you gave him a heart attack!"

"He deserved it." Skye mumbled under her breath.

Suddenly Skye heard Kate's voice over the radio.

"Hey guys, Magnus just parked the helicopter on the roof and so I'll meet you in her office. The dead thingies have been sighted not far from here so they're on their way."

"Biggie's on his way to the helicopter to take Will to the infirmary." Skye replied.

"Great. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"So, Henry. Are you gonna go all out HAP on these zombies asses?"

"What?"

Skye sighed, "Are you going to beat the crap out of them in your HAP form?"

"Oh, right. I only will if I need to. I don't want to end up naked again in public."

Skye laughed, "Well, use my gun then. That way you don't have to go HAP until you run out of bullets."

"Uh, thanks? I guess."

Then Kate and Nikola burst through the office door, both out of breath.

"Where have you two been?" Henry asked.

"i met Nikola in he hallway, and we had a race to the office. And I won!" Kate said.

"You're both like children! We're in a serious situation and all you can think about is who got here first? And it was Nikola by the way." Henry said.

"ah, wolfboy! Now you sound like Helen!" Nikola whined, "Usually I'm too professional to race, but miss thief here bet me a bottle of 1961 vintage bordeaux that she'd win. And I just couldn't resist." Nikola looked at Kate,"so where's my wine? I won."  
Then Kate and Nikola started arguing about who won, and Kate looked like she was going to punch him.

"Shut up! Shut up the both of you!" Skye yelled, "we're about to get invaded by the undead, and all you can think about is yourselves and some stupid race!"  
Skye then whispered to Kate, "and why didn't you invite me to join?"

"Because you have wings, and that would be cheating," Kate replied.

"Fair enough. Anyway, back to being serious, Nikola, do you know what's happening?"

"Kate told me about it on the way up."

"Good. Kate, are you armed?"

Kate then pulled out a AK-47 from somewhere.

"Lock n load," she said.

"And Nikola, get your vamp on."

"Very well. But really, I have to say that I don't like being called a 'vamp'. The Vampiris were the most glorious race that should have enslaved the earth, they..."

Nikola was cut off by Kate poking the barrel of the AK-47 into his head.

"Shut up or I blow your brains out."

"Was that a death threat?" Nikola curiously asked. "I don't respond well to death threats."

"Hell yeah it was. I think everyone here is tired of you droning on and on about a race that went extinct hundreds of years ago."

"You're forgetting one very important thing. I'm still alive, so technically they're not extinct yet." Nikola said smugly.

"But you say how Vampires are so glorious, so then how can you be one if you're so pathetic?"

Nikola looked hurt, "Son-of-a-bitch!"

"That was a total burn!" Henry shouted.

"Will you two stop bickering like ten year olds so we can figure out a plan?" Skye said "And so, Henry..."

Henry interrupted her by asking, "and who put you in charge?"

"Would you rather lecture the trigger happy con-artist and the arrogant, self absorbed vampire that both act like children?"

"Uh, well. No, you go ahead."

"Arrogant? Self-Absorbed?" Nikola protested, "You're missing charming, handsome, a genius..."

"Shut up Tesla!" Skye and Henry shouted in unison.

"Jeez," Nikola said, holding both his hands up as if to surrender.

"Anyway, Henry, you need to be ready for anything that comes through that gate. I have a feeling that there are a lot of bad guys out there, and we will try to keep them away from the Sanctuary, or at least the other abnormals."

"Already done. A security force shield had been place around the Sanctuary, so no other creatures can get in without a passcode." Henry explained.

"We have a force shield? That is awesome." Skye grinned. "Are we ready?"

"But wait, Skye,"Kate asked, "What are you going to do?"

Skye grinned wickedly, her eyes shining. "I'm gonna burn those bitches."

**I need some ideas peoples! What can happen next? If you have any ideas/thoughts please review or PM me. Thanks!**

**if you like or don't like my story review me anyway, because I love to get feedback from readers! I'm thinking of deleting my story... so if you don't want me to review me and I might post another chapter anyway because I haven't even gotten up to the good parts of my story! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I took awhile to write this chapter, but anyway here it is! Please R&R**

Chapter Five

"Alright, Kate, you take to the east of the grounds with Biggie, he decided to join in on the fight, I'll go West, Nikola, go south and Henry put up defenses to hopefully kill the ones that go north." Skye ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Nikola said sarcastically.

"Do you want me to burn off all your hair and make you bald?" Skye threatened.

"You wouldn't." Nikola said. Eyeing her suspiciously.

"Or would I? Get a move on!"

"I'm going, I'm going." Nikola said, as he trudged along to the south of the Sanctuary.

"They're here!" Henry yelled over the radio.

Skye looked up to see a giant black cloud of what she thought was some type of bird, but turned out to be all the dead creatures, in long black robes. They were flying, but with no wings or anything. They started to spread out into different directions, and Skye realised that there were to many to fight off. There were hundreds and hundreds, and this was going to be one long battle.

"Nobody said that they could fly!" Skye heard Kate complain over the radio.

"Just kill as many as you can," Skye told her, "and if there are too many, get back inside and we'll have to find another way to get rid of them."

"Right. Sure thing."

Suddenly she saw a group of creatures land near her, and she immediately used her elemental power to set her whole body on fire. They all rushed towards the Sanctuary, but when they saw Skye they pulled out daggers from their robes and came towards her.

"Let's get the party started," Skye said, unleashing her fire in a wave of heat.

* * *

A while later...

Kate and Biggie had their hands full. The creatures just kept on coming, no matter how many they had already killed. They hadn't been fighting for long, but Kate didn't have much ammo left. They weren't going to be able to hold them off for much longer.

* * *

Nikola was having the time of his life. For once he was finally allowed to maliciously kill someone (or something) without having to answer to Helen or anyone else. He kept on tearing through the creatures, and soon he had a pile of undead(but now completely/fully dead) things. He had killed way more than anyone else, but the creatures still kept on coming. He knew that soon they would need a plan B. He hoped that Skye was alright, because he had seen that most of the creatures had flown in her direction. If anything should happen to her... he shook his head. Why did he care about her so much? He's self-centered, so he should only care about himself. But he still felt something towards her...

* * *

Kate and Big Guy rushed into Henry's lab.

"There were too many," Kate explained,"I ran out of bullets, so then I grabbed a knife and started beating the crap outta them, but they still kept on coming."

"We need a new plan," Henry said.

"Well come on genius, I'm listening." Kate said.

"I didn't say that I've thought of one yet!" Henry replied.

"Henry? You there?" he heard Magnus ask over the radio.

"Yep, doc. How's Will?"

"He'll be fine. He's just resting at the moment. How's the battle going?"

"Kate and Biggie are with me, but Skye and Nikola are still fighting them off."

"What are those creeps anyway?" Kate asked Magnus.

"I don't know for sure, but they were keeping an abnormal prisoner. We didn't rescue the abnormal in the end, because all the creatures were protecting it. But I did manage to grab some sort of artifact that looks like a crystal. I think it generates a new form of power, and I wanted Henry and Nikola to work it out. That's why the creatures chased us. They probably want their crystal back." Magnus explained.

"I'm not working with the wolf boy, after what happened last time!" they heard Nikola complain from his radio.

"Tesla, how you doing?" Kate asked.

"Not to good actually. I've killed a hundred or more, but there are still more coming. Why did you piss them off so much, Helen?"

"We'll have to return the crystal,"Magnus said,"That should get them to leave."

"Oh, and by the way, how's Skye doing?" Nikola asked.

"I'm fine thanks Nikola, how nice of you to ask." Skye said,"I've been listening to your conversation, but before now I didn't have the time to use the radio, and I think I know a way to kill them all. Without returning the crystal."

"Wouldn't it be easier just to give them their property? Although I do want to look at the crystal..." Henry asked.

"If we give them back the crystal, how do we know that they'll leave? What if they kill us anyway? And if we kill them all, no one else can get hurt, and we can rescue the other abnormal."

"That'a a good point, Skye. We can't bargain that they'll leave us alone. We need to act now, otherwise we're risking the lives of everyone in the Sanctuary. How can you stop them Skye?" Magnus asked.

"One sec," and then they heard her say, "die bitches!" to the creatures she was fighting.  
"Anyway, for me this is only a last resort. If we can't do anything else... I can kill them all."

"Well why haven't you already?" Kate asked.

"It's more complicated than you think. You see, there's a part of me that, well, is more powerful than you can imagine. But it also is really dangerous. Magnus, do you remember the Great Chicago Fire in 1871?"

"Yes, I was there at the time." Magnus said, curious.

"That was me. I created it."

"But..." Kate gasped, "that was over a hundred years ago! How old are you?"

"I am a hundred and forty four. I was three years old when I started the fire. Imagine the damage I could do now."

"A hundred and forty four? How is that possible?" Nikola asked.

"I was born in 1868, but I was an accident between two very powerful beings. My father, Rahon, was a fire elemental, and the ruler of the forest I was born in. Only elementals lived in that forest. Fire elementals, water, earth, air, spirit, metal and many others. The forest used to cover half of Greenland. My father secretly married a fairy. Not the annoying tiny ones, but a Salamander, which is a type of Fire Fairy. Their usually found near volcanoes, forest fires or other large fires. One was living in my father's forest, and he fell in love with her and had me. Salamanders can live forever. They can't die of natural causes. Well, they can if they got shot or something. I inherited that from my mother."

"So how can that help with killing the creatures?" Magnus asked.

"I was getting to that part. Salamanders are born to destroy. No fire can be started without the help of a fire fairy. So when i was born, people tries to kill me because a cross-breed of Salamander and Fire elemental is the most dangerous, but they couldn't, and they thought I would become the World Destroyer. That's a story for another time. Anyway, my mother took me away from my father when I was seven, because he wanted me dead. She took Mai the water elemental with her, so then I would have some company when she left. She took me to Chicago in America. And that's when i started the Chicago fire. By the age of ten the power that I had meant that I was capable of destroying the entire world. When I was thirteen I was kidnapped by my father taken back to Iceland. He got a magical banshee..."

"There are banshees?" Kate interrupted.

"... and she carved enchanted runes into my back using a dagger that kept the dangerous part of me locked inside myself. I can use a little of the power I have." Skye continued. "So basically, I could kill them all if I let a little bit of my power out. But it is a last resort, because it could go wrong in many ways.

"Like?" Henry asked.

"Well, the dangerous power could get released and then I could destroy the whole world, or I could turn back into the monster I was 131 years ago. I'm not supposed to even be able to use that power, but i found a way to tap into it if it was an emergency. If i access the sealed power, it could take me over if I let to much out. Or, um, I could die. And not very quickly either."

"You can't do it then!" Nikola shouted into his radio.

"What?" Skye asked.

"Of there is any risk of you dying, you can't do it."

"Aww, Nikola likes Skye!" Kate said.

"Kate, this is serious." Magnus said.  
"Sorry, boss."

"I have to Nikola. If I die, it's for the lives of everyone in the Sanctuary!" Skye defended.

"Why don't we all meet where Skye is? So then we can talk face-to-face instead of over the radios." Henry suggested.

"I agree. We'll all go to the west grounds." Magnus said.

"We don't have time! They have surrounded the Sanctuary. And I will kill them all, I want to protect my family!" Skye shouted.

**Sorry if this chapter is a little rushed, I'm writing two stories at once. Even I have to admit, I don't like this chapter very much. But anyway, I'll post the next chapter soon!**

**-Wildfire-dragneel**

**Review?** **Criticism or any other type of review is allowed. Thankyou!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter six for ya.. sorry if it seems a little rushed. Enjoy!**

Chapter Six

"Skye? Skye are you still there?" Henry was calling into the radio. Then he said to Magnus, "Nope, doc. She turned her radio off."

"We have to get to her before she does anything drastic. Let's meet up where Skye is."

"Agreed."Nikola said,"I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Right,"Henry said, as he, Kate and Biggie ran from the room.

Nikola jogged towards where Skye was. She could not do this to herself. The possibility of her dying was, well, extremely high. And he couldn't have that. He did not know where this feeling came from. The feeling, the need, that he had to protect Skye, because he cared about her. A lot. Although he loved Helen, she will never love him back. Maybe because he was attracted to Skye, he thought it was about time to give his heart to someone who actually would accept it, instead of stomping on it like Helen does. But would Skye accept it?

"Nikola, why did you come?"Skye asked sadly, as he ran to her.  
"I was expecting, maybe a happier greeting? Look, I can't let you do this."

"Since when are you the boss of me? I think I'm making the right decision, and you can't stop me."

"But..."

"No, Nikola. If I don't make it then I'll die knowing that everyone I care about is safe." Skye looked him in the eyes as she said this. His beautiful eyes. How she was going to miss them, as well as his spikey, almost-black hair, his pointy teeth, all the things that make him unique. One of a kind.

Nikola suddenly grabbed hold of her hands and held them tightly. He stared into her eyes, and Skye felt like he was staring into her soul.

"You don't have to do this. You might think that this is the only option, but I'm sure we can find another way."

Then Magnus, Kate, Henry and Big Guy all ran up to where Skye and Nikola were standing. Magnus curiously looked at them holding hands.

"Well what do we have here?" Magnus asked.

"I told you he liked Skye," Kate whispered to Henry.

"Nikola is trying to coax me out of doing this." Skye explained,"But I still am. You can't stop me from doing what I believe is right."

"Skye, I don't want you to sacrifice yourself for us. I have the crystal with me, and I say we return it to them." Magnus said.

"And then what happens if they try to kill us anyway?"

Magnus remained silent.

"I have to do this now. They're circling above our heads like vultures." Skye said, and everyone looked up to see the creatures flying above them.

Skye gripped Nikola's shoulders. "I'm sorry," she said,"But this has to be done. And, um, if I die, I want you to know that... behind the arrogance and obnoxiousness you have, there is a genuinely nice person, and that's the person I... I... Oh stuff it." She said, grabbing Nikola's collar and pulling him into a kiss. As there lips met, the first thing Nikola felt was shock, but then he put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Get a room!" Henry shouted.

Skye broke off from the kiss, slightly embarrassed. She then walked over to Magnus and grabbed the crystal from her hand.

"This is what they're after, yes?" Skye said, as her flaming wings sprouted from her back.

"Hey! What are you going to do with that?" Magnus yelled as Skye flew up into the sky.

"Hello! Undead monster thingies! Is this what you want?" Skye was shouting at the creatures that were flying above Magnus and the others. They turned, and started flying towards her. There must have been at least a couple of hundred, probably more.

As soon as Skye got their attention, she tucked the crystal safely into her pocket. Then she began to concentrate. Harder than she ever had before. The runes on her back glowed through her shirt. Her hair slowly turned from red to black, and so did her wings. Fire pulsated through her veins, turning them all to black as well. She felt immense power rising within her, and she had to let it out. Her head felt like it was going to explode from the pressure, and she screamed. A loud scream that pierced everyone's ears. She felt like knives were being stabbed into her entire body. Fire rushed out of every pore in her body, and the flames were pitch black. The flames curled around her, and she thrust her arms upwards into the sky. The flames expanded into what looked like a large Phoenix, and Skye was in the very middle of it.

"Woah," Henry said from the ground, looking up at the phoenix Skye had formed, "That's just like in X-Men, when Jean..."

"Really, Hank? Right now?" Kate asked.

The creatures just kept on coming closer and closer. They had no idea of the hell that was about to be unleashed. Skye brought her arms together, and the Phoenix exploded, setting the sky on fire and enveloping the dead things in her rage. The fire spread to surround the entire Sanctuary, and it kept on expanding. The creatures immediately started to burn, their robes disintegrating and then their skin melting off their bones. They screamed. A horrible scream twisted of pain and torture. Then she unleashed more flames that turned into spirals of heat and targeted the creatures. Kind of like heat seeking missiles. The screams stopped, and all that was left was the ash that fell from the sky. The whole sky was black with flames. Skye had to stop. She had easily killed them all, but she wanted more of this power. Her fire was growing, and if she didn't stop it soon it will kill millions of innocent people. But she couldn't. The beast within her was reaching out, it was taking control.

"Skye! Stop this!" Skye turned as she heard Nikola's voice,"They're all dead! You did it. You don't have to fight anymore!"But then Nikola gasped as he saw her face. He didn't even recognize her. Her face was covered with black symbols. Different to the ones on her back. Her eyes were black, and on fire. She looked.. evil. If that was the tiniest amount of her power, what would she turn into if she let it all out?

Skye just laughed. She was power-crazed. This was exactly what happened to her last time. She tried to fight it, but she was getting stronger. Suddenly, her whole body convulsed. It couldn't take this much power. Soon her organs would shut down with the strain she had put on them. She felt pain, so much pain. She wished that it would stop. She tried to re-activate the runes on her back, so then no more power could get out, but it wouldn't work. She was losing energy. There was one thing left to do. Skye controlled the black flames that covered the sky, and made them return to her. The flames spiraled around her body, like a shark does when it's hunting it's prey. She absorbed some of the flames to give her more power. With the last of her energy, she concentrated and activated the runes on her back. Immediately the rest of the flames extinguished, and the powerful part of her was trapped inside her once again. Skye felt tired, so tired, like she could sleep forever. Her body convulsed again, her wings folded back inside her and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she fell from the sky.

**Review peoples?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"No!" Nikola yelled as he saw her small body fall from the sky. He ran towards her, jumped, and caught her in mid-air. He held her protectively in his arms, and he landed on his back on the grass. He groaned as he sat up, and immediately laid Skye down on the ground.

"No, no. Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead." he checked her pulse, and he couldn't feel anything. Magnus rushed over to him, and helped start CPR.

"We still have a chance to revive her." Magnus was saying to Nikola, as he was pushing on Skye's chest. He breathed air into her lungs, but she still didn't have a pulse. Now she had been unresponsive for over five minutes, and Magnus tried to stop Nikola from doing CPR. "She's dead, Nikola. I'm sorry but she's dead."

Magnus saw a tears fall from Nikola's eyes as he cradled Skye's pale body. "No. No! She can't be dead!" He started furiously pushing on Skye's chest again."I will not let you go! I love you!" As he said that, he pumped her chest one last time. And then as if admitting defeat, he sadly rested his head on her chest.

Suddenly he felt Skye's body heave as she gulped in fresh air. Her eyes were still closed, but she was breathing heavily. Then her body started to shake violently and spasm.

"She's alive! That's impossible!" Magnus gasped,"but she's having a seizure! Roll her onto her side!" Nikola did as he was told, and tried to hold her down to stop her from shaking. His heart broke every time her back arched, or she groaned, in pain. Sweat glistened on her forehead, and Nikola did everything he could to keep her comfy, and wait for the seizure to end.

* * *

The seizure stopped a couple of minutes later, and Skye just laid in Nikola's arms, panting. He scooped up her weak body and took her down to the infirmary, with Magnus, Biggie, Kate and Henry following behind. She still had not woken up yet, and a few minutes after they laid her down on one of the infirmary's beds she had another seizure.

Magnus forced diazepam pills down her throat, and after that the seizures ceased. Nikola sat next to her bed for days, and occasionally sending Kate to get another bottle of wine. He thought that this was one of the times when he wished he could get drunk. Magnus walked in, carrying a clipboard with Skye's chart on it.

"Nikola, you should get some sleep."

"I won't leave until she wakes up."

Helen sighed, "Her vitals are stable for now, and she shouldn't get anymore seizures. The amount of trauma and strain her body went through I'm surprised she's still alive."

"So there is a god after all."

"Actually, I know why she came back alive."

"So it wasn't a miracle, or love, and all that jazz?"

"No, no. When Skye was explaining to us her past, she said something, that before now I didn't realise it was that important."

"Go on, Helen. Enlighten me."

"She said that Salamanders can live forever, and they can die but not of natural causes. But i did some research, and found that when they die, they always come back to life." Magnus explained.

"Hmm, strange. She didn't tell me that. She said she inherited that from her mother, so does that mean...?"

"Yes, she is immortal. Living forever. She can't die. Well, she can, but her power brings her back to life."

"But she said a risk of using her power was death. So she was telling the truth, she just forgot to mention the part where she comes back to life." Nikola asked.

"She didn't tell anyone that. There was one more thing I needed to talk to you about, Nikola."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Skye has.. been through a lot. She can't die, but her body can still be injured. The amount of power that surged through her body has... done some damage."

"What are you trying to say?" Nikola asked, his eyes shining.

"She has some brain damage. Not critical, but enough to put her in a coma. She's been unconscious for a few days, and the only logical thing that explains it is that she's in a coma. I'm not sure when she'll wake up, or if she ever will."

"Wait... she's in a coma?!" Nikola looked down at the sleeping Skye, and thought that maybe there was a god, but he hated Nikola immensely. "But I just.. I just found her. Someone who i love, and who can love me. And now you're telling me she might not wake up! She just died, for god's sake! And I couldn't deal with that, and now because she's immortal she's alive again, but I won't ever get to be with her again!" Nikola turned on his heel and stormed out of the room, anger radiating from his body.

"Nikola! Wait! Nikola..." Helen called after him, but he ignored her.

Nikola couldn't help it. He was so mad, Helen had been playing with his heart for decades, and finally when he found someone, she decides to go all 'hero' and end up in a coma.

He started destroying anything around him in his vampire form. He upturned a table, smashed windows, shattered anything in his sight. He left a trail of wreckage where ever he walked.

"Woah dude! Calm down! You're acting like the Hulk!" Henry yelled at Nikola as he saw him ripping floorboards up from, well, the floor.

Nikola just growled, and started dragging his vampire nails/claws across the walls.

"I heard what happened to Skye, and I understand how you're feeling. We all do." Henry said.

"You have no idea of what I'm feeling."

"Well, I'd say; anger, some form of betrayal, sadness, the fact that you don't know what to do."

Nikola didn't reply, and tried to push his was past Henry, who was blocking the doorway.

"Not so fast, man. You have some serious issues right now, so why don't calm yourself down before you go anywhere else and destroy the decor? Grab some wine, and have a bit of a rest in a place you can relax."

"Wine cellar's empty. I drank everything."

"Oh, crap. Well, why don't you go back down to Skye. She's probably in more pain than you. So stop thinking about yourself for a change and be with the girl you obviously love and care about." Henry said.

Nikola couldn't believe his ears. He was being lectured by the werewolf. He actually made some sense though. Skye was the one in the coma. At least Nikola could still look at her, talk to her, whereas she couldn't. Nikola had been blinded be his rage and sadness, he realised that now. "You're right wolf boy." Nikola said.

"I... am? Yes i am! But the doc's gonna be pissed at the damage you caused."

For the first time, Nikola actually noticed what he had done to the room. It was as if a tornado swept through, a tornado with claws and a very psychotic attitude. Nikola turned and ran back down to the infirmary, leaving Henry standing there, still stunned that the arrogant Nikola Tesla had admitted that someone else was right.

* * *

Helen was no where to be seen when Nikola ran back into the Skye's infirmary room. He held her hand, and kissed her lips lightly. "I'm sorry, Skye. I will never leave your side again. I know that you will wake up, and I will stay here until you do. You're my love, and I can't live without you." A single tear rolled down her cheek, surprising Nikola. He wiped it away with his thumb, and started talking to her about anything and everything, now that he knew she could hear him. Even if she was in a coma.


	8. Chapter 8

Like a free butterfly,

You soar above the clouds

Up into the oh-so-sweet sky.

Your dazzling light

Fills the world with a beautiful shine.

While I appear at night,

Dancing across the pitch black sky

Like a spotlight among the darkness.

Our souls are as one,

Yet we can never be together.

For I am the moon,

And you, the sun.

By Wildfire-dragneel.

A random poem I wrote once, but its not necessarily about this story, but it could be. ;)

Chapter Eight

Helen watched behind the glass window of Skye's infirmary room. She saw Nikola rush in, and sit by Skye's bed. He started talking to her, although she couldn't hear the words he spoke. Magnus smiled. It was sweet to see Nikola so devoted to someone he met not that long ago.

* * *

For the past month, Magnus had been checking up on Skye almost every day. Occasionally she saw her shed tears in her sleep, which was odd. Brain scans indicated that Skye's brain was not damaged nearly as bad as Helen thought. Which didn't seem right.

'Why would she be in a coma if she didn't have any severe injuries to her brain?' Helen thought, as she was examining Skye's brain scan. 'There's something not right about this, I can feel it.'

Deciding to not tell anyone about it, Magnus wanted to do some research in the library. She collected every book she could find on Fire Elementals and Salamanders, or Fire Fairies. She read them in private, in her office, but still couldn't find anything she didn't already know about Skye's kind. This frustrated her, a lot. She returned all the books back to the shelves in the library, and thought about Nikola instead. Although he would visit Skye everyday, no one knew where he would disappear to before and after that. Magnus thought that his mind was slipping, for the fact that his ego was not as large as it used to be, and that he spent most of his time being down instead of arrogant. If you ever passed him in the hallways (which was a rare occurrence) you could hear him mumbling to himself, as if he was thinking out loud. Magnus shuddered at the thought of an insane vampire walking the halls, or should I say, more insane than he already was.

Will had fully recovered after a week in the infirmary, and was shocked to hear what happened to Skye. He would often visit her as well, and leave flowers in a vase next to her bed. In his eyes, Will thought Skye had been brave, risking her own life to save everyone else. (Besides the fact that she can't die anyway). Nikola did not. He felt that Skye had abandoned him, and with every passing day he believed that more and more.

'How selfish is that?' Nikola thought to himself, hiding away at the top of the North Tower. 'Granted the fact that she saved everyone, she left me to be in her coma dreamworld. I mean, I saved her life when she fell, I saved her life when she died and when she had seizures! (he forgot that she can't die...) and the only thing I wanted more than the world was to be with her, and now I can't. Damn you, life, for being such an asshole.'

"Oh, come on Niki, you know it's not my fault." Skye suddenly appeared next to him. Now that he was insane, he had been imagining Skye, or hallucinating. At first he thought it was her ghost, but soon realised when he went to check on her in the infirmary and she was still breathing, that he was clearly crazy.

"But Skye..."

"No buts, Niki-bear. You know that I would never leave you on purpose. Being in a coma isn't my fault. And what's happened to you recently? Where's the arrogant, self-centered, cute bastard that I know and love? And who replaced him with this sulking idiot that's whining like a tiny girl?"

"Ouch, Skye, why are you so mean? But excuse me if I'm sad because some fire-wielding, stuck up, fairy jackass decided to go all 'hero' and get herself in a coma."

"Nicely played. But your the one that manifested me with your imagination, so if I'm mean it's your fault. Don't you just love the relationship we have?" Skye smiled.

"Indeed I do," Nikola answered.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Magnus, who had climbed to the top of the tower in search of him.

The hallucination of Skye immediately disappeared, like the wind carried her away.

"No one in particular, myself, the wind, the birds. Whichever sounds better."

Magnus looked at him curiously, "You've completely lost it, haven't you?"

"Huh," he sighed, "for a brilliant mind like mine... it's taken a while. I always knew I would turn into a completely crazed person, I didn't think it would take this long."

"Listen, I understand what you're going through. And with some actual food and a good nights rest I'm sure you'll turn back into the normal you."

"What if I don't want to be the 'normal me'? I perfectly happy being crazy thank you very much." Nikola argued.

"I need the old you back... because I need your help."

"Gosh, the almighty Helen Magnus needs my help? I'm flattered, really. But now's not a good time."

"It's about Skye." Helen could almost see Nikola's ears pricking up in interest.

"I'm listening. What's the problem?"

"She shouldn't be in a coma. Her brain wasn't nearly as damaged as I first suspected, it's actually quite minor. None of her injuries are bad enough to keep her in a sustained coma."

"Hmm. It seems we have a conundrum."

"It seems so. Will you help?"

"Anything involving Skye, of course."

"Well, come to the main lab in the morning, after you've had some sleep... and maybe a shower."

"It's only been a week since I had one."

"In that case, have one right now!" Magnus ordered.

"You know I hate being ordered around..."

"Go. Now."

"Take a chill pill, Helen." he said, walking to the door.

"If it cures the headache you're giving me, gladly." Magnus smiled.

"Fine, see you in the morning." Nikola said as he left.

Helen sighed. Lately, involving Skye, it's just been one problem after the other. She almost turns into a killing machine, then dies, then gets in a coma, then shouldn't be in a coma. This young girl had had a lot of bad luck recently. Well, really, she isn't young, she's almost as old as Nikola but she looked like she was in her late twenties. Magnus sighed again, and went down to her bedroom to get some sleep.

**Thanks for reading! Review please? **


End file.
